


come on home

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bukkake, Comeplay, M/M, Multi, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: "Jensen’s sharing an apartment with multiple guys (Jared, Jeff, Misha, whoever). He’s their cumdumpster—whenever they want to fuck, they just grab him and bend him over. They’re allowed to come inside of him. Jensen loves it. He likes being full of come, likes when it drips down his thighs, likes that he might be grabbed at any moment and have a cock shoved inside him without warning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on home

Misha comes on Jensen's face as soon as he gets home from work.

Jared makes it into the apartment a couple of seconds after Jensen does, the car keys in one hand and a stack of files in the other, and rolls his eyes when he sees that Jensen's already down on his knees, Misha's come trickling down the side of his face. He can't exactly claim surprise -- Misha works from home most days and so likes to use Jensen as soon as they get back -- but it's still amusing to see Jensen go from businessman to cumdumpster in 0.5 seconds.

"Good day?" he asks, dumping his files and keys and shucking off his jacket. "You whittle anything exciting?"

"I carve," Misha corrects mildly, "and that depends on your definition of exciting."

Jensen smiles. "Meaning?"

"Meaning it's not a lifesize bull or a mechanical shark with guns instead of fins."

"Damn," Jared says. "Well, I live in hope." 

"Is anyone else home yet?" Jensen asks. He's out of his suit and tie already, and Jared's eyes skim over his bare legs and ass as he pulls his sweats up. The sight of him is almost Pavlovian at this point and Jared can't keep his dick from twitching at the thought of giving Jensen another load of come that evening.

"Aldis is in the kitchen," Misha says. "The other two are still at work, I think."

Jensen glances over with a knowing smile. "Guess I should go say hello."

He disappears off to the kitchen while Jared loosens his tie and turns to Misha. "You done for the day? You want a beer?"

"Yes to both," Misha says. "I won't be operating any buzzsaws while intoxicated."

"Good to hear it," Jared says with a grin. He toes his shoes off and then heads through to the kitchen via a quick pitstop in the bathroom to see Jensen bent over the kitchen counter with Aldis' dick in his ass.

The smell of the food hits him and he wanders towards the stove rather than the fridge in order to peer in the pans. "Man, that smells amazing."

Aldis reaches past Jensen's arms to grab his beer. "Family recipe." He smacks Jared's hand away before he can go for the spoon. "Hey, I got six grown-ass men to feed here. Quit poaching the food."

Holding his hands up, Jared goes for the beers instead. "I was just looking!"

"Looking my ass," Aldis mutters. "You would've eaten that whole pot without stopping for breath."

Jared can't dispute the accuracy of that and instead focuses on grabbing two beers for himself and Misha before calling, "Hey, Ackles, you want a beer?"

Jensen's response of "Sure" is met by Aldis' groan as he comes in Jensen's ass. Sliding a beer along the countertop to Jensen, Jared watches the flush cover his cheeks and chest when Aldis pulls out to wipe himself down and tuck himself away, leaving come running out of Jensen's reddened hole.

Jared's dick twitches again at the sight but he keeps it in his pants as he takes a swig of beer. Pulling his sweats up, Jensen straightens up gingerly and asks, "Is that nearly ready? You want us to take everything through?"

"All yours," Aldis says, gesturing to the plates, and Jensen nudges Jared in the side. 

"C'mon, Padalecki," he says with a grin, unfazed by the load of come in his ass, "you can manage a couple of glasses, right?"

They're a normal household for all of thirty minutes. Jared and Jensen set the table, Aldis finishes up cooking and Misha cleans the sawdust off the carpet in the TV room. Jeff and Ty get home at ten minute intervals and they open up more beers to celebrate Jeff closing a deal at work and offer sympathy when Ty tells them about one of the twinks at the gym accidentally smacking him in the face with a boxing glove.

It switches back to their special kind of normality over dinner. They try to eat together when they can and implemented a chores rota in the hopes of maintaining some kind of order, and when they sit down to eat, they all applaud Aldis for his pasta. The meal passes in a pleasant blur of alcohol and food, and in between discussing their lives and their opinions on various reality TV shows, Jensen rides Jeff's dick until he gets another load of come in his ass. 

With Aldis and Misha still recovering and Jared holding out until later, it's left to Ty to come on Jensen's food. Jensen doesn't bat an eyelid, just digs into his come-coated pasta with a smile and joins in with the teasing about Jared's choice of socks today.

He and Aldis disappear into the kitchen between pasta and dessert. When they come out, there's another splatter of come on Jensen's cheek and his lips are swollen pink and curving in a cheerful smile. 

They're all settled in front of the TV for the night when Misha, Jeff and Ty come on him again. Misha comes in his face, Ty comes on his chest, and Jeff puts him on all fours in the middle of the carpet to come over his raised ass. Jensen doesn't move from there, just watches the game with come running over his lips, nipples and ass, and Jared finds he can't resist anymore.

Easing his cock out of his pants, he slides to his knees and settles between Jensen's thighs to pull him back onto his dick.

Jensen lets out a shocked little gasp at the sudden intrusion and Jared grins. Despite his position in the house as the self-designated slut, he still makes the most scandalized noises when he's being filled up with cock.

He adjusts to it quickly. His ass is tight and slick around Jared's dick, opened up with lube in the bathroom at work and already sloshing with two loads of come that night, and as Jared thrusts in hard, he smirks at the sight of thick globs of come being forced out by the movement.

There's no way to tell whose come it is, which is as much of a turn-on for Jared as he knows it is for Jensen. The rest of them don't look away from the TV when Jared fucks him harder and Jensen lets out a satisfied moan.

"Such a fucking slut," Jared murmurs, rubbing over the rim of Jensen's hole where it's stretched wide around his dick. "Look at you dripping already."

Looking over his shoulder, Jensen grinds purposefully back onto Jared's cock with a grin, and that's all it takes.

It's a quick, easy orgasm, a perfectly short-lived rush of pleasure that has him groaning and spilling thickly into Jensen's ass. It's almost hard to think of this as sex -- he's slept with Jensen before, in the traditional sense, and come so much than this, whereas this just feels like jerking off and giving Jensen what he wants at the same time.

It's closer to extra-efficient masturbation, really.

He stays buried in Jensen's ass for a long moment, enjoying the wet heat of his own come adding to the spunk already inside him, but then pulls out slowly. It runs down Jensen's thighs as Jared wipes himself clean, sticky white trails which prove exactly what Jensen is, and as Jared settles himself back on the couch, he finds himself watching the helpless clench of Jensen's hole instead of the TV.

The game plays out on TV and Aldis and Ty manage one more round each before bed, Aldis filling Jensen's mouth while Ty takes his turn at his ass. 

As the three with the earliest starts, Jeff, Jared and Jensen retire to bed first. Jeff empties one last load into Jensen's hair before patting him on the shoulder with a tired smile. "See you in the morning, guys."

"Night," Jared says as Jeff wanders off to his room and Jensen stretches with a yawn.

"We're nearly out of body wash," he says, looking as fucked-out and contented as ever. "Can you pick some up during your lunch hour tomorrow?"

For someone who loves being covered in come, Jensen is surprisingly particular about his body wash. He'd likened his morning showers to setting up a fresh canvas to be sullied as soon as he got home from work, which Jared can understand, but that still doesn't quite get rid of the disconnect between Jensen happily spending the night dripping with come and then needing one specific lotion for his shower.

"Sure," he says with a smile. "I can pick up your special Norwegian rainbow coconut stuff tomorrow."

Jensen gives him a playful punch on the arm. "It's Thai coconut," he says, "and don't pretend you don't like it just as much as I do."

"Jensen, no-one in the universe likes it as much as you do," he teases before relenting. "But yeah, I guess it's a pretty decent body wash."

"Pretty decent my ass," Jensen says with a roll of his eyes. "I should let you go back to that shitty citrus stuff you used to have."

"Hey, I surrender," Jared says, "I'll get you your body wash." Jensen gives him a pleased little nod and Jared smiles wider. "See you in the morning, dude."

"Sleep well," Jensen says. 

Still covered in drying come, he disappears inside his bedroom, leaving Jared standing in the hallway staring at the 'cumbucket' sign on his door. Misha tacked it up as a joke when this arrangement first started and Jensen chose not to take it down.

It serves as an open invitation for anyone who wants to make a deposit during the night and as Jared heads back to his own bedroom, his dick tenting the front of his slacks, he thinks that he might be taking Jensen up on that tonight.


End file.
